Heat of the Night
by AriaOfTheSand
Summary: It's Kelbi mating season! Two hybrids are sleep when one wakes up and finds she has quite the problem. Rated M for heavy(and possibly kinky?) smut.


Gosh, my first upload here and it's smut... Ah well. ouo" These two are my own characters, please do not steal, re-create or write for them. You can consider them Gijinkas instead of hybrids, I don't mind. ^^

* * *

 **:Main Characters:**

 _Clarice -_ A Kelbi hybrid. She is a small girl despite being in her early 20s, being only just above 4 feet tall. She is excitable and very friendly, and will often trick hunters with Kelbi calls in the most unexpected places. She does not don the usual armor, wearing a mix of Kelbi fur and Aptonoth hide as clothing. She carries a small bone dagger that she uses to protect herself against large monsters such as Great Jaggi, though due to being an Herbivore she does not kill or even eat any type of meat. She is feircely protective of her mate, Daneji, and will even go as far as to attack hunters that have their sights on him, or at least distract them so he is able to get away.

 _Daneji_ \- A Chaotic-Gore Magara hybrid. He stands at a whopping 7'4"+, while his wingspan is roughly around 23 feet. He is in his early to late 20s, having began molting at a rather young age(teens). The cause of the molting disturbance is unknown, as is how he has managed to live as long as he has. Due to the molting disturbance, his right arm was molted with golden scales and large claw-like fingers and the golden right horn that is found on most Chaos Gores. He is what would be considered as the 'strong and silent type', though he is actually very kind and rather timid around hunters, though he tries to avoid them at all times. He isn't one for fighting, as doing so saps up to much energy. If he manages to enter enragement mode, he will most likely pass out or just collapse once the foe is either scared off or dead. Any wounds he gains take much longer to heal than most due to the frenzy virus in his body. Due to this, he prefers to use a Chaotic-Gore-made Charge Blade to prevent the physical exertion and risk on injury. He is highly protective of his mate, Clarice. He considers the small Kelbi girl one of the only things worth living for, and has become MUCH more careful with fighting.

 **:Minor/Mentioned Characters:**

 _Mitsune -_ A Seregios hybrid. She stands at around 5'9" and is in her early to late 20s. She is VERY well known for seducing(and sleeping with) male hunters in order to prevent them from killing her. She is called a whore by Daneji, and rightfully so. She traveled with him at one point, and was able to piss him off enough for a quick(and rough) round of sex or two, much to his dismay. She hates Clarice for 'stealing her toy' and she is hated by Daneji for multiple reasons.

 _Volt -_ A young, G-Rank hunter in his late 20s. He mains the Charge Blade and is known for his excessive use of Gobul armor. He is cool and collected most of the time, and will protect his family with his life. He is 'married' to Kilani, and they have a son named Taen. He has been imprinted on and is followed by a Lucent Nargacuga cub named Telusa.

 _Kilani -_ A Lucent Nargacuga hybrid in her late 20s. She is Volts 'wife', though she thinks of them as life-long mates which is practically the same thing. She is the mother to their son Taen, and the sisterly figure to a Nargacuga named Nagi and a Lucent Narga named Nira, along with their cubs Telusa, Hiro and Spot. She is highly protective of all of them, and has nearly died helping Nagi quite a few times.

* * *

Clarice had woken up in the middle of the night. She had fallen asleep on Danejis wing, cuddled to the velvety purple membrane. He didn't mind at all, and had told her it was alright. There was barely any frenzy leaking from the membrane, as he had taken to eating one Nullberry per day to help keep the virus at a low. They had fallen asleep almost in the open, even though they knew how dangerous it could be. She knew that Daneji could sense danger, however, and he would often wake up when a large monster was in the next area over. Her eyes fluttered open, facing him. He was still sound asleep, his tail twitching as he dreamt. She sat up slowly and carefully, her dark grey eyes scanning the area. It was still quiet... there weren't even any other herbivores around. The sky was clear and she could see the millions of stars that were shining. Yet, something felt off. It wasn't the area, nor was it the air. There were no bigger monsters, or Daneji would have woken up by now. But the most he did was shift and growl lightly as she moved. The kelbi girl looked around, trying to figure out what in the world it could be. It took her a moment out of her grogginess to figure out that it was HER. She blinked for a moment before twitching and looking at Daneji. She started to breathe a bit heavily before making a small noise.

"D-Daneji..." she whispered, trying to wake him. She frowned slightly as he just shifted on his back.

She huffed, just climbing on top of him and sitting on his chest. He groaned lightly, but didn't wake up. She shifted slightly, making a small noise.

"Daneji...!" she whispered harshly, leaning forward. "D-Daneji, I need help..."

He shifted under her, giving a soft growl before opening his eyes. His face changed from tired and slightly irritated to confused and worried.

"Clarice? What's wrong...?" he asked, his voice groggy and tired. He looked her over, his black eyes scanning her figure. She wasn't hurt... In fact, she seemed fine.

"Daneji... I, ah..." she mumbled, shifting once more. She could feel the heat in the pit of her stomach, and almost cursed herself for being what she was. Daneji propped himself up, still looking her over.

"You what?" he asked, folding his wings to his back. It took him a moment before he inhaled and smelled a familiar scent... His body went rigid and his tail twitched. He knew that scent all to well... "Clarice..."

"I-It's not my fault, I swear...!" she said quickly, fiddling with her skirt. "I-It's breeding season for-"

"I know what it is, Clarice. I can smell it."

"Y-You can...?" she said, going red. Then again, she wasn't surprised. The big guy could smell blood from a few miles away. "I-I'm sorry..."

"Don't be..." he sighed, leaning forward and pressing his nose to her horns. "But it couldn't have waited?"

She shuttered lightly. He knew her horns were sensitive...

"N-No..." she spoke, her voice cracking. "I... I-It woke me up..."

He sat there for a moment, staying where he was. They sat in silence, Clarice squirming in his lap. He inhaled deeply, the scent of her heat filling his nose. He let out a light grumbling growl, causing her to squeak in surprise. He knew how to make it worse, and he was doing just that. He moved his face down a bit, pressing to her cheek and ear.

"Remove your top." he growled softly, setting his hands on her sides.

She made a small chittering noise as he spoke, pressing herself to his hands. She loved the feel of his claws on her skin... They were dangerous and sharp, capable of killing anyone they touched. Yet they didn't kill her. In fact, they did quite the opposite... She felt alive as they raked across her skin in the many times they had been together. She removed the top carefully, shuddering as his clawed hand moved up to around her ribs. She set a hand on his arm, her fingers lightly tracing the muscles and scales to his bare chest. He was much larger than her, and she looked very much like a child compared to him. But they could only blame that on what he was. Though what he was had nothing to do with how she felt. She felt him flinch lightly, then move in more. He stayed where he was before moving away slowly, his jet black eyes searching her body as he did so. He had never really learned to appreciate any female body until she showed up. Even with Mitsune he had ignored it, mostly because she was a whore who never cared about any feeling with the action. But with Clarice, his outlook had changed and she knew it.

"Don't move." he said, lifting her up ever so gently and leaning down.

Her confusion turned into surprise as he drug his tongue over her belly, licking slowly upwards with a low growl rumbling in his throat. She gave a soft moan, covering her mouth with her hand. He licked over her breasts, pressing his face to her shoulder as he tapped her side with his claws. He slowly drug his thumb-claw over her skin, ever so gently making a long slice. Her back arched from the feeling, her tail perking up. She chittered again as he moved down to lick away the small droplets of blood that had formed over the cut, moving up and over her breast to her shoulder and then her ear.

"Tell me what you want." he spoke into her ear, his voice low with a low, rumbling growl. She shuddered, her hands playing with the waist of his armor.

"You." She whispered pressing her face to his.

"Be more specific." he growled softly. "What should I do."

"Bite me." she replied, pressing to him lightly. "Scratch me. Pin me with your wings. Mate me, Daneji." She paused for a moment, bringing her hands up to his face and cupping his cheeks. "Be a beast."

She felt his body start to shake, but she wasn't afraid. His wings slowly unfurled, the muscles twitching. He slowly turned his head to look at her, searching her face. He was still cautious with her even after so long, though she seemed to know exactly what to say to put his guard down.

"Are you sure..." he said, his voice still low. All it took was a nod from her before he began to growl.

Within seconds, he had her pinned to the ground with his wings, her arms above her head while he loomed over her. He leaned down, his face inches from hers as he began to remove her skirt. He stared at her, watching her face as he slid his clawed hand up her leg and to her waist. She shuddered, staring back at him before leaning up and pressing her mouth to his. He froze, still not used to the act of kissing. It took him a moment to calm down and return it, pressing her head back to the ground. She made a soft chitter as he did so, her back arching as he drug his clawed hand around the insides of her thighs. He paused for a moment as his claws neared her core, feeling the heat and wetness that was there. He knew what season it was for the Kelbi, but she had never been this bad before even with the other passing seasons. He gave a soft, low growl, pressing his thumb-claw against her heat, causing her back to arch and her to whimper. He moved his claw over, careful not to cut that specific area. He was good for scratching, but he was careful where he did so. Clarice squirmed under him, making small whimpers and chitters. He pressed his mouth to hers with more force, making her stop. He pulled away, taking deep breaths as he studied her face. She was panting, her face red.

"D-Daneji..." she whispered, looking up at him with cloudy grey eyes. He watched her for a moment before pulling away, yet still lingering a few inches above her face.

"Yes?" he replied, his clawed hand staying where it was.

"Please..." she muttered, her legs moving apart a bit more. She gripped the claws on his wings tightly.

"Please what." he said, pressing his nose to one of her horns. He was obviously more than ready... His breathing was ragged and his muscles were tense. Her heat seemed to turn him on even more.

"T-Take me... please..." she gasped, feeling his claw press against her core as she spoke. "M-Make it go away..."

He took a few deep breaths before he leaned up, his eyes drifting over her body. She was so... what was the word...? He thought of what Mitsune used to say, and even some of what he heard around Volt and Kilani. Cute? Sexy? Hot? He didn't know. Maybe she was all of it. He didn't know. All he knew was that her heat was filling his nose, and the feeling between his own legs was nearly unbearable. He began to move his armor down, keeping his eyes on her. She tried to match his stare, but couldn't as soon as she saw him remove his armor. Her face grew even more red as she stared. His size still both impressed and scared her, though she was used to it by now. She gasped as he grabbed her hips, lifting her up to his knees. He still kept her pinned beneath his wings as he did so, grunting loudly as he rubbed himself against her. She started to pant lightly, her back arching as he did so. It felt so good... and he was barely doing a thing. She tried her best to wrap her legs around his waist, though it was hard due to the difference in size. He closed his eyes. He couldn't bear it... and he knew she couldn't, either. She looked at him with confusion as she felt him grip her sides, only to cry out as he quite literally shoved himself inside her. He let out a light snarl, baring his teeth and pressing his head to her chest. They sat there for a few moments, panting and shaking. She suddenly let out a soft moan as his claws raked down her side, unable to move. He slowly lifted his head, looking at her with jet black eyes. Her eyes were half-lidded and her face was red. He gently nudged her jaw before looking at her again. It was instinct... he had to make sure she was ok despite having done this many times before. It took her a moment to process the movement before she moved her eyes to look at him.

"I'm fine..." she whispered, her voice light and airy. She made a soft noise as he licked her jaw before pressing his mouth to hers.

She returned the kiss gratefully, only to pull away and cry out with pleasure as he began to move quick and rough. His claws raked across her skin, easily drawing blood. He let out animalistic growls as he moved, his tail making marks in the ground as it drug along the grass. He suddenly leaned forward, closing his jaws around her shoulder. He felt and tasted the slightest amount of blood, listening to her cries and moans next to his ear. She almost seemed to struggle under his wings, but wrapped her legs tighter around his waist as much as she could. She loved it... all of it. She moved her head, allowing him to bite more of her skin. He was hesitant at first of course, but quickly moved his mouth closer to her jawline, careful not to bite to hard around her windpipe and jugular.

"D-Daneji...!" she spoke, her voice almost a squeak.

She gripped the claws on his wings, almost pulling them down harder into the ground and onto her palms. It wasn't to long until he pulled away, his wings suddenly snapping up and spreading as if to make himself look bigger. She reached up, clinging onto him as much as she could, her moans and cried growing louder and louder. As he got in one final thrust, he let out a loud roar and his body shuddered as he released inside her. She let out her own loud cry, her back arching as she felt her body tighten around him and the heat that filled her.

They stayed there, chests heaving. Clarice looked up at him, her grey eyes almost clouded over and slight streaks of blood running down her chest from the angle she was at. He stared back at her, looking more tired than he already was. He felt as if he couldn't go anymore, yet... he was still ready as ever. And she knew it. Even she was still in heat, and a single thought ran through her head at that moment; _keep going until it goes away._ She stayed still for a few moments before pushing away from him. Both shuddered as she did so, the feeling not quite helping their problems. Her body was weak and shaking, though she managed to get on the ground without much trouble. He watched her carefully, slightly confused. It took her a moment to catch her breath before she moved a few feet infront of him, getting on her hands and knees with her rear facing him. She glanced back at him, her tail moving in almost a taunting and teasing way. He froze, his body growing rigid. It took him a moment to process what exactly she was doing, but when he did, he moved over to her quickly. He pushed her chest down, his clawed hand resting between her shoulder blades. He rubbed himself against her, causing her to moan softly. He tapped the tips of his claws against her skin before slowly dragging them down her back, easily drawing blood. He then slowly eased himself back inside of her as he drug his claws down her back, his other hand keeping her still. Her back arched and her tail twitched as she panted, making small moans and chitters. She pressed her face into her arms, shaking as she felt him completely inside of her. He didn't move, even as she started to squirm. He then set his clawed hand on her shoulders, pushing her down and forcing her to stop. He then suddenly grabbed her tail with his other hand, pulling it gently. He loosened his grip as he felt her tense up, grunting softly as she tightened around him.

"W-What..." she started, her voice light and airy. She glanced back at him. "What are you d-doing...?"

"Trying something..." he growled softly.

It had all been the same thing over and over, even when she had surprised him and taken control a few times. He wanted to try something different... see what made her tick. What she liked and didn't like. She kept looking at him, only closing her eyes as he squeezed her tail again. He leaned over, pressing his face to the back of her neck and biting down. He drug his clawed hand down from the side of her leg to her hip before digging his claws into her skin. She let out soft cries of pleasure, pressing back into him as his claws and teeth dug into her. There was pain, but it felt so... so GOOD. She wanted him to move... but she didn't speak. She couldn't. She shuddered as he moved his claws from her hip to just below her navel, twirling them around on the skin. He removed his teeth from her neck, nudging and nipping up the back of her head to her horns. He knew they were a sensitive spot on her... but he didn't know just HOW sensitive. He nudged one gently before nipping at it, a low, guttural growl emitting from his throat. He almost seemed to perk up as she came, her arms muffling her loud cry as she tightened around him. He took the moment to begin to move, though it was quite hard at the very moment. He let go of her horn, moving to press his cheek against her ear. He gave a soft, predatory growl as he moved almost painfully slow.

"D-Daneji... W-Whhhyyy...~" she moaned, pressing to him as much as she could. "I... I-I already came... t-twice...~"

"Because." he growled, nudging her hair out of the way to nip at her ear. "You woke me up with a problem... And I am going to take care of that problem."

"B-But-"

"No 'buts', Clarice." he spoke before surrounding them with his wings, almost as a cloaking veil. She could hear his tail thumping lightly against the ground as if he were irritated. "You started it. And I will end it."

She shuddered at the tone of his voice, pressing her face into her arms once more. She jumped slightly as he moved his clawed hand up her side, only to go over her shoulder and under her chin. She glanced over at him as he lifted her head, only managing a small whimper as he stopped moving and set a gentle claw over her mouth.

"Don't hide... please." he said sincerely. He nuzzled lightly at her cheek before nipping at her ear.

She let out a light chitter before closing her eyes, leaning her head into his hand. She then opened her mouth, taking in the claw that covered it. He froze as she did so, letting out a soft grunt. Her tail twitched in his hand as she nibbled at his claw, moaning softly as he began moving once more. He pulled gently at her tail with each thrust, pulling her towards him. He could feel it twitch in his hand, and he gripped it harder as if to say 'don't move'. She gave a soft chitter, suddenly flinching as her tongue was nicked by the tip of his claw. She pulled away for a moment before pressing her face to his clawed hand once more. He leaned up, letting go of her tail to grip her side as he increased his movement. She began to moan softly, burying her face in his clawed hand before he pulled it away to rake down her side. She shuddered, putting her head down but not hiding it in her arms. He dug his claws into her side again, beginning to go quicker and harder. She gripped the ground as much as she could, tearing up the grass.

It didn't take long for her to release again, though it took him a few seconds after before he did. Her body was shaking, and she had nearly almost fell over as he moved his arms to hold himself up. She looked back at him before falling to her side and curling. He looked down at her, almost worried until he saw the smallest smile on her face. He put himself away before laying down and curling around her.

"Better...?" he asked softly. She nodded, curling to him happily. He huffed lightly, gently moving her up to face him. "Clarice?"

"Hm...?"

"Please wait until morning next time..." he said before giving a rather large yawn. He shook his head as she giggled, moving back down to nuzzle to his chest.

"No promises..." she whispered, kissing the scales on his chest lightly. The corners of his mouth twitched into a small smile as he closed his eyes.

"What am I going to do with you.."


End file.
